


Distraction

by Rehlia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Preparations, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Raffle Prize, Siblings, Surprise Party, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia
Summary: All Shadow wanted was to distract Roman so they could prepare her birthday party. Why did he have to get sick now? And why did she have to notice?





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/gifts).



> Another raffle prize! The prompt was: It features my two UT OC's Roman and Shadow. Shadow is planning a birthday party for Roman with her friends, and he tries to keep her distracted but ends up getting sick.
> 
> I hope you like it^^

“It’s nothing,” Shadow grumbled. 

“It’s not nothing!” Roman insisted. No matter how hard he tried to turn away from her, she kept slipping back into his field of vision, fixing him in place with her bright blue eye lights as she looked up at him. He felt his tail lash behind him with nerves.

Well, she wasn’t wrong with her assessment. But he couldn’t let her _know_ , that was the thing. It was supposed to be a surprise after all. 

How was it that the one time he wanted her to be as easily distractible as usual, it didn’t work out that way? Sure would be nice if he could've had some luck with that for once. But no. 

He just wanted to make her first birthday special for her. The first one that counted after all that time in the void, anyway. Was that really so much to ask for? Apparently. He silently cursed everything in the world that had caused him to get sick now of all times. He tried to hide it, but Roman somehow saw right through him and it got harder and harder to keep the symptoms hidden. He could feel his magic shudder and broil inside of him, upsetting the force that kept his bones together. 

“It's just a headache,” he tried to argue. Perhaps admitting part of the problem would let her focus on that and get her to drop the rest. 

Instead, Roman just narrowed her sockets, her care for him overriding anything else. 

“We talked about this,” she complained. “You can't keep overdoing it just because of what happened.”

Easier said than done. 

Besides, he wasn't overdoing it! He just wanted her to be happy on her birthday. That was completely normal and acceptable and not in any way, shape or form a problem. It wasn’t even that bad since he had the others to help him. All he had to do was keep her distracted so they could - 

Wait.

“Okay, you got me,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t feel so hot… or rather I feel too hot.”

“I knew it!” Roman exclaimed. “You should be in bed, shouldn’t you? Lie down, and then I’ll go and - “

“No, wait!” He grabbed her hand before she could turn and barge into the kitchen or go shopping for healthy food or whatever else it was she was planning. She looked back up at him in surprise, waiting for him to finish. “I, uh… I didn’t sleep that well last night because of the fever. Could you just stay with me? I don’t get nightmares when you’re around.”

A variety of emotions flickered over her spiky skull - surprise, compassion, resolve. 

“Of course, Shadow. Come on then! We’ll make it a slumber party,” she told him with a kind smile, he usual enthusiasm back with full force. 

He suppressed his sigh of relief as he allowed her to lead him to the bedroom, already planning on building a pillow fort right on top of his mattress. This was perfect. She’d take care of him and the others could finish the preparations for the party. 

The fact that he got to see her smile and have fun while she took care of him in the meantime was a completely accidental side effect of course.


End file.
